


An Agent of Spring

by dlyn78



Series: Our Lady Of Virtue [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe, Ancient Technology, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female Friendship, Flying, Food, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Power Play, Realm Hopping, Supernatural Illnesses, Swordfighting, Time Travel, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyn78/pseuds/dlyn78
Summary: Alex is in a race against time to find a cure for her sister Kara. On her quest she gains an unexpected ally and travels to unexpected places to track down the cure.





	1. A New Direction

**Chapter 1 – A new direction**

 

****Early morning. Alex Danvers's Apartment** **

Alex wakes up with a pounding head ache and her head hanging off the side of her bed. She is half dressed and bleeding. Her knuckles are scraped and her mouth is dry. _What the hell happened last night?_ she asks herself trying to remember. Sitting up, the room begins to spin, closing her eyes she moans in frustration. "Shut it Danvers - I'm trying to sleep!" A pillow comes flying in her direction. Alex ducks. "Sawyer?" "Again with the talking Danvers?" Maggie groans. She puts a pillow over her head and turns over on the couch.

Squinting, Alex looks in the direction of the couch. There, a half dressed Maggie Sawyer, is curled into a ball clutching a pillow over her head. _Why is my ex-girlfriend half naked on my couch? And were is my shirt?_ Alex groans clutching her head. She rises slowly from her bed and walks to the kitchen. Maggie has turned around on the couch and watches Alex shuffle drunkenly to the fridge.

"Water would be nice" is all Maggie says. Seconds later a water bottle hits her in the chest. "I see your aim hasn't suffered after last night's escapades!" Alex chuckles as she downs two bottles of water in succession. Maggie watches Alex drink, and lets her eyes follow the few rogue droplets that slide down her chin and neck. "No purvey looks Sawyer - you dumped me remember?" Alex says, putting the empty water bottles in the recycling bin. Maggie blushes. "True, but I'm not made of stone! At least put on a shirt!" Alex smiles; she is enjoying making Maggie squirm. "It's actually kind of hot in here so..." Alex takes off her pants and throws them at Maggie. "Oh come on!" Maggie groans. Alex walks by the couch swaying her hips suggestively. "Aww poor Sawyer! Out in the cold - are your lips turning blue?" Maggie is off the couch and tackling Alex within seconds. Alex giggles. "Took you long enough!" Maggie looks into the warm brown eyes that she still loves so much, and says "We can't keep doing this..."

****Same day. The D.E.O** **

Alex walks into the atrium hoping to find J'onn sipping tea from one of his ornate tea cups. All she finds is the yellow clay coffin, the one that has held him prisoner for the past 3 months. Kara, who is sitting next to it, is reading C.S Lewis's _the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ aloud. Alex walks over to the coffin, places her hand on it, and whispers as she does everyday "Morning J'onn."

"Director Danvers you have a briefing in 30 minutes". Alex nods. "Thank you agent Kumar." Alex looks at Kara. "Any change?" Kara shakes her head. "No. He's still dreaming but he seems stronger. I don't know how I know that, but the current of his mind just seem steadier." Alex nods and takes Kara's hand and squeezes it. Kara can see the storm of confusion on Alex's face.

"You saw Maggie?" Kara asks; Alex nods. She balls her hand into a fist unconsciously. "I'm tired of everything standing still; I just want things to be better!" Kara nods. "Maybe you should take a few days off?" Alex sighs heavily. "You're right, I'll call General Lane and see if he can send someone over..."

 ****15:00. Same day. CatCo – Kara's office** ** **.**

Kara is typing furiously while wearing a large dopy smile. While she is typing she is also reading an article on Lena in the German paper **Der Tagesspiegel** _._ The article talks about how Lena has provided 500 jobs to refugees and over 1000 internships to local German students. There is a cheeky photo of Lena in her MIT sweater in the HTW Berlin computer science lab hugging their mascot. This makes Kara smile even wider.

Kara skims the article further to find various flattering photos of Lena at galas and charitable events. Kara is staring at Lena in a green sequined gown with a deep slit up the side. _Wow, Lee looks great in that one!_ Kara thinks to herself. She takes out her phone and takes a photo of her computer. "I see my BFF is killing it as usual 😁😁 leave no one standing Lee!" Kara sends the photo and gets a response back 5 minutes later. "I assure you no one would dare!" A picture follows of Lena in her MIT sweater and black jeans holding a beaker. "Tell Alex I've got some news for her 🤓"

 

 ****17:00. The D.E.O - Briefing Room** ** **.**

Alex has just given 10 elite agents their assignments when Agent Kumar comes rushing in. Agent Kumar pushes a file into Alex's hands and whispers "this needs your immediate attention director Danvers. "Alright everyone check in with your teams and get going!" The agents file out quickly. Alex looks at an e-mail on her phone as she opens the file.

_Director Danvers,_

_I am sending Lucy as your temporary replacement. Expect her today at 18:00. Enjoy your well deserved time off._

_Regards,_

_General Lane_

Alex smiles and puts her phone in her pocket. Finally turning her full attention to the file, her eye brows knit together as she reads it. "Oh for Pete's sake!" she says in exasperation. "Inform theta team that I'll be there by tomorrow evening." Agent Kumar nods and rushes out the door.

Collecting the file Alex walks quickly back to her office. Upon opening the door she finds a parcel on her desk. Taking out her pocket knife she cuts open the box. Inside she finds and ornately addressed note and a motorcycle helmet. Setting the helmet on her desk Alex opens the note.

__Alex,_ _

__A belated congratulations on your directorship, though I know you wish it were under better circumstances. Enclosed is something to make riding a little more fun._ _

__Let me know what you think,_ _

__Lena._ _

Alex smiles and makes a mental note to call Lena and thank her properly. Putting down the note she puts on the helmet. A menu appears listing various options. She smiles when she sees the X-ray Vision option...

 


	2. The Berlin Girl

Chapter 2 – The Berlin Girl

 

**Brandenburg Airport – Berlin.**

Alex steps off a commercial airplane with a small leather duffel bag in hand. Agent Von Holt greets her on the tarmac. “Director Danvers we were expecting you with the strike team.” Alex hands the agent her bag. “I was keeping an eye on a person of interest on this flight.” Seconds later a man is led out of the plane in leg irons. He is put into an incognito airport van. Climbing into the waiting SUV Alex says, “Follow the van; it shouldn't take us long to get him to talk.” The agent nods. “Yes Ma'am.”

An hour later they arrive at a remote warehouse, and they lead the man, who has a black bag over his head, inside. Alex stays in the observation room as they use various forms of subtle torture on the man. Once the man gives them what they want they give him a cognitive scrubber and a sedative. They transport him back to the city and dump his body in an allie near his hotel. The man will wake up with no memory of the past few hours and lead them to his cell.

Alex directs two agents to stay 'on' the man while agent Von Holt takes her to their Berlin office. When settled, Alex steps onto her balcony and pulls out her mobile phone. “So this is me not being a stranger.” Alex smiles as she sends the text. “I guess two months isn't bad, but who's counting.” Alex laughs. “Well I'm in Berlin, so let me make it up to you?”

Across town Lena Luthor looks at her mobile phone with shock and a hint of excitement. “Really?” “Yup. I have a bit of business to take care of, but how about brunch on Friday?” Lena smiles. “Only brunch - why not the whole day? I want to show you my lab! It's really cool! ?” Alex laughs. ”I'll try to rush my meetings then! I'm excited to see this lab of yours! ?”

**Friday. Lena's Berlin Loft.**

Alex shows up to brunch with nasty bruises on her cheek and neck. As Alex is taking off her boots Lena looks her up and down. Catching her gaze Alex blushes, Lena reaches out and gently caresses the bruise on Alex's cheek. “I take it your meeting went well?” Surprised by the unexpected yet gentle touch, Alex winces but recovers quickly smiling ruefully. “You could say that...” Lena chuckles, “Well I hope you brought your appetite!”

Lena has a simple yet sumptuous feast on the table. Alex giggles and licks her slightly bruised lips. Lena's pulse quickens at the sight of Alex's moist tongue skirting across her lips; Lena makes a mental note to talk to her therapist about her troubling reaction to Alex's simple gesture.

Alex notices that Lena is wearing an apron. “Did you cook all this?” Alex asks impressed. Lena blushes slightly. “Is it too much?” Alex sits down and marvels at the meal before her. “I haven't had anyone cook for me in a long time” she says softly. “Thank you” she says and turns to Lena giving her cheek a delicate kiss. 

Alex is groaning with pleasure as Lena contemplates the kiss. Lena giggles. “That good?” Alex shakes her head enthusiastically. “I haven't eaten anything since I arrived, so this is literally the best thing I've had all week.” Lena raises an eyebrow. Alex dabs the corners of her mouth with a napkin. “It's a ritual of mine. Whenever I have a 'difficult' meeting coming up I keep my stomach empty. On one of my first missions I was kicked down a flight of stairs, and on the way down I hit the banister at an odd angle, which caused me to barf all over the asset I was protecting. My team called me Agent Barf for 6 months!” Lena winces at the thought of Alex being kicked down a flight of steps, then giggles upon hearing the ridiculous nickname.

Alex finds Lena's laugh oddly soothing. She hadn't noticed that her shoulders had been so tense until they relaxed during Lena's giggle fit. _I'm beginning to see why Kara likes her_ Alex muses. Looking at her watch she is surprised to see that two hours have past. “Before you go let me give you a quick tour of the lab” Lena says taking Alex's hand and pulling her to her feet. Leading Alex toward a brick wall Lena looks toward a camera and smiles. The wall parts revealing a state of the art computer science laboratory. 

Alex lets go of Lena's hand when she see's a 1968 Triumph T100 in the corner. It is in pieces but is coming together nicely. “I didn't know you ride?” Alex says with surprise. Lena is taken aback that Alex hasn't commented on the beauty of her laboratory but recovers quickly. “Yes. I've been riding since I was sixteen. My first boyfriend was a motocross and motorcycle fanatic so I picked up the habit. Though after I dumped him I was surprised to find that I still loved riding. This is my latest project. Whenever I'm stumped in the lab I work on it and it seems to help, that or I pick up the guitar and play a little...” Alex is kneeling beside the machine admiring Lena's handy work. “I've always wanted to build my own bike...” Alex says wistfully. Lena smiles enjoying Alex's unexpected glee. “Well when you do let me know if you want some help.” Alex gives her a trademark Danvers dopey grin. “Okay! Now show me this lab of yours!”

After the tour Lena walks Alex to the door. Taking a white and blue scarf from a near by clothing rack Lena places it around Alex's neck. “It's cold outside” she says, looking Alex in the eye. “Take care of yourself Alex.” Alex smiles warmly and kisses Lena's cheek. “You too Lena, you too” Alex says huskily, and slips out the door, leaving a smiling yet slightly confused Lena.

 **Kara's Loft 2 days later**.

“How was Berlin?” Kara says wolfing down her seventh pot-sticker. “Exhausting but fun” Alex says remembering her brunch with Lena. “Did you get to take in any of the sights?” Cat asks. “No, but I did get to see Lena” Alex says, with a shy smile. Cat looks at her narrowing her eyes. “That's a beautiful scarf – is it Hermès?” Cat asks. Alex shrugs. “Maybe, Lena gave it to me – it's so soft I can't stop wearing it!” Cat nods and smiles a private smile. “Did she tell you when she's coming back?” Kara asks between mouthfuls. “Actually it never came up” Alex shrugs, and Cat smirks as she sips her tea.

 **A month later. Cat Grant's penthouse**.

Cat Grant opens her eyes in a panic. Her bed is shaking violently. She looks over at Kara to see her in the midst of a violent seizure. Cat rolls out of bed and finds her mobile phone - she calls Alex. Looking anxiously at Kara she waits for Alex to answer. Finally a sleepy voice comes on the line. “Hello?” “Alex it's Cat you need to get over here – Kara is having a seizure!” Alex shakes her head sleepily and tries to understand what she has just heard. When the meaning hits Alex her eyes widen. “I'm on my way Cat – don't touch her, she can't control herself when she's like this.” “I'll try not to – hurry Alex!” Cat ends the call and watches Kara levitate as she convulses more violently.

20 minutes later Alex arrives with a medical team. Alex gives Kara a sedative once the seizures subside and the medical team transfers her to a gurney. They wheel Kara's tired body out into an ambulance. Cat stifles a sob and Alex puts her arm around her. Jaw clinched Alex swallows her mounting rage.

**Next day. The D.E.O**

Alex looks at a slide of Kara's blood and mutters a curse. “These fuckers just won't stop!” Alex looks at her phone, a calendar alert flashes across the screen. _How am I going to cure her if I'm always in f-ing meetings!_ She thinks to herself. She picks up her phone and makes a call she has dreaded making. “Hey stranger” Lena yawns into the phone. “Hey” Alex says heavily, Lena sits up in her bed. “Tell me.” “Kara is having seizures” Alex says, her voice shaking. Lena sighs heavily “I'm on my way.”


	3. For The Girls Who Love To...

**Chapter 3 - For the girls who love to...**

 

** ** Dr. Olivia Von Horn's Office – Berlin. ** **

Lena Luthor paces back and forth. "What do you think it means? I mean I was in love with the girl's sister just a moment ago! This is not good - not sane! Is this how it starts doctor?" Lena runs a hand through her long black hair nervously. "Sit down Lena" says Dr. Von Horn in a quiet authoritative voice. "This girl who loves motorcycles is the older sister of the girl who loves food – right?" Lena nods. "She is single and not in love with anyone else?" Lena shrugs. "I believe she was dating someone for quiet some time, but it seems they are no longer together." The doctor makes a note. "So your assignment is to find out if she's dating anyone and spend time getting to know her – let her see the real you." Lena looks at her with wide eyes. "I hardly think that's wise! What if I say or do something inappropriate? I'm not ready – I'm not ready!" Doctor Von Horn smiles. "It's time to test the waters Lena. You won't know if you don't try. I will see you next month."

** ** 3 weeks later. National City. The Poirot Wine Bar ** ** **.**

Alex had only been back on the job a week when the knots in her shoulders returned. Alex sipped her fortified ice wine and was glad she had chosen a bar were no one knew her. Alex was about to finish her drink when a familiar voice asks "Is this seat taken?" Alex could tell by the exquisite smell that it was Lena Luthor. Turning towards her Alex couldn't help but smile. "Lena! Of course." Alex extended her hand and Lena takes it. Alex uses said hand to help Lena up onto a bar stool. "Kara didn't tell me you were in town" she says leaning against the bar. Lena blushes and averts her eyes. "She doesn't know. I'm only in town for 48 hours, then I'm off to Vancouver. It was all very last minute..." Alex could sense Lena was lying but didn't press any further.

Alex blushes slightly as Lena's bright emerald eyes move across her face. "Why is it every time I see you these days you're covered in bruises?" Alex stammers "I'm not 'covered' in bruises, but I did have a tough week." Lena hops off the stool and takes Alex's hand – Alex is impressed with her firm grip. "Seriously are you okay?" Alex nods, looking her in the eye. "Good – your coming with me then!"

** ** Lena Luthor's Laboratory The J Universe. ** **

Lena looks at the pink orbs and smiles. "It's been a long road friends soon you'll be joining your family on the other side." The orbs emit a humming noise that lets Lena know they are happy. Lena polishes a pink and blue bowl with a hybrid lilac and jasmine leaf. On a stone alter Kara lays still taking ragged breaths. Walking over to the alter Lena places the bowl in the slot above Kara's head. "You'll be well soon love, soon."

** ** Later that evening. Lena Luthor's Loft ** ** **.**

Lena has changed into a chic one piece bathing suit and she is waiting for Alex to join her in her saltwater pool. Alex walks shyly in the direction of the pool. She is keenly aware of Lena's scrutinous gaze. On her left bicep is a raw looking gash and across her ribs a freshly purple welt. "It's a good thing I have a heated salt water pool agent Danvers." Alex winces as she enters the water and it washes over the gash on her arm. "Indeed" she says, enjoying how the water seems to pull the tension from her body.

Floating on her back Alex looks up at the full moon. "Isn't it exquisite?" Lena says huskily. "Absolutely... can I ask you a question?" "Of course." "Why am I here?" Lena, seeing no reason to lie, says, "we're getting to know each other." Tearing her eyes away from the mesmerizing full moon Alex sneaks a glance at Lena. Bathed in the moonlight Lena's emerald eyes seem to glow. Alex stifles a gasp.

Recovering her composure Alex turns her gaze back to the moon. "I guess it's true that you can only truly know people you spend time with..." Alex says quietly. "Quality time with" Lena adds with a chuckle. Her laugh is some how amplified by the water, and Alex can feel her laughter travel through the water and envelop her in a blanket of mirth. Alex smiles. "And our Lady Luthor bestows us with her laughter on a full moon! What a gift." Alex says floating between waking and sleep.

** ** Royal Castle of Jonzz. The Kingdom of Mars ** ** .

Princess Alexandra wakes suddenly, momentarily disoriented she looks to her left to find Lady Arias. Alex rubs the sleep out of her eyes and rolls off the bed. Finding her clothes she dresses quickly. Normally she would wait till morning to leave, but she has received word that a strange man has killed 3 men in Grant forest. A second report stated that the man was holding commander Lane for ransom. Putting quill to paper Alexandra hastily scribbles:

_Dearest,_

_Duty calls, but know that I carry the warmth of your kisses in my heart always._

_Your servant,_

_A._

Picking up her sword and boots she tip toes out of her room. Closing the door quietly, she puts on her boots. Running down the hall she bursts into her sister's room. "Get up Kara we have counsel with the Luthors today!" She hears a groan come from under a mess of blankets. "Cook has made buttermilk scones..." Kara pokes her head out from underneath the covers. "Buttermilk scones? Is there marmalade?" Alex shakes her head at her sisters food obsession. "Come and see for yourself!" Kara jumps out of bed and dresses hastily. "You better be telling the truth sister!" "Have I ever lied to you about scones?" Kara scoffs. "Too many times to count!"

 


	4. The Chancellor & The Stranger

Chapter 4 – The Chancellor & The Stranger

 

** Counsel Room - Royal Castle of J'onzz. Kingdom of Mars. **

Alexandra strides quickly toward the counsel room as Kara trails behind. “Make haste Kara! We cannot keep them waiting!” Kara, jogs to catch up, while tightening her leather belt over top of her royal blue tunic. Stopping at the door, Alexandra opens it with a flourish, and they both enter the hall. They find it half full and promptly walk towards the back to join their father. “My daughters!” The king says smiles warmly at them. “Father,” they say in unison giggling. “And how is my young general?” “Well rested father” Alexandra says with a slight bow. “And my diplomat?” “Ready to charm and persuade.” Kara flashes a winning smile and also bows slightly. “Good, though if things do not turn in our favor we must prepare to defend our borders.” Both girls nod. Kara puts an arm around her sister and says “But I will ensure that we will all remain friends.” The king nods. “See that you do.”

The doors are drawn open to reveal the Luthor delegation. 10 ministers file in before the black and gold cloak of the Chancellor is seen. As is custom, the Chancellor’s head is covered with a hood, and her face with a veil. Eager for the meeting to start the sisters step forward and give the Chancellor the customary royal greeting - both hands pressed to their hearts they bow slightly. “It is our sincerest joy to welcome you to the kingdom of Mars. I am chief councilor Kara, and this is my sister general Alexandra.” The hooded figure regards them with curiosity, she stares briefly at Alexandra. Alexandra bows again not saying a word. 

“I am ready to begin,” the Chancellor's smooth whisper of a voice says. Removing one glove to reveal a delicate feminine hand, she lets it hang in the air. Taking it immediately, Alexandra leads her to the corner table by the window. Pulling out the chair she ensures that the Chancellor is comfortably seated before sitting to her left. The Chancellor's primary aid then sits to her right and Kara in front of her. Removing her hood and her veil the Chancellor trains her bright green eyes on Kara. Enchanted, Kara smiles at her warmly and says, “I am your servant – what would you have me do?” 

Kara looks as if she's been hypnotized, Alexandra draws her dagger and discreetly presses it against the Chancellor's leg. “None of that now – we are all friends here..” She presses the dagger into the Chancellors thigh drawing blood. The Chancellor's aid is about to draw his sword when she puts out a hand to stop him. “I was just amusing myself general, do not take offense.” “Release her and I won't” Alexandra says through clinched teeth. The Chancellor blinks and Kara comes back to her senses. Rubbing her head Kara smiles. “Interesting trick, you must show me how it works!” The Chancellor chuckles. “What a delight! And yes I will show you my 'trick' young counselor” she says seductively. “You will keep your tricks to yourself Chancellor, and we will discuss the matters at hand!” Alexandra says forcefully. 

The Chancellor laughs and looks at Kara boldly. “State your terms.” “A wide unobtrusive bridge across the burial ground in the west of the Lunar kingdom and a dam on a 1/3 of the river in Grant forest.” Kara says not missing a beat. “A quarter.” “A third, and a yearly festival of thanks at our expense” Kara counters. The Chancellor closes her eyes. “On one condition – we go riding together tomorrow - alone.” “Done.” Kara extends her hand and the Chancellor takes it. Kara brings the Chancellor's hand to her lips. “May your hands know the victory they seek” Kara says looking the Chancellor in the eye, while placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. 

** Present day. Lena Luthor's Laboratory – Berlin **

Lena shakes herself out of a day dream. She takes off her glasses and pinches the bridge of her nose. Looking at the latest computer simulation she sighs loudly. “You need to rest” says the melodious voice of Karsh Abdullah from behind her. “I've tried, but all I do is dream of being in tedious meetings wearing medieval clothes - I mean really, even my dreams are uninspired!” Karsh laughs and squeezes her shoulder. “If only I could find a way to control or even reprogram these things. At this rate I'll have to create a new blood type to buy her more time...” “Can that be done considering her unique physiology?” Karsh asks. “Yes, but not by me, though I have figured out the parameters. I will have to go off world with this, and it's going to get expensive...” “Surely it can't be that bad?” Karsh questions. Lena nods. “Let's just say I'm going to have to deal with someone who collects favors as payment. The last favor he collected on cost me my brother...” 

** Outside the Gates of the Kingdom of Mars. **

Lucy and James are surrounded by 20 soldiers. “Halt in the name of King J'onn!” says one of the soldiers. James has his sword drawn but Lucy has yet to draw hers. “We have business with the king! I am Commander Lucy of the 5th Lane battalion. I demand an audience with your general!” In the distance the galloping hooves of general Alexandra's horse can be heard. 

When she arrives she dismounts gracefully and greets Lucy. “Commander Lane.” “General” Lucy says, giving a slight bow. “I was just explaining to your men that we have business with the king.” Alexandra looks James up and down. “Indeed you do, but what of your strange man here?” “He is not 'mine' per se” Lucy says blushing. “But he saved my life, so therefore he is a friend.” James has sheathed his sword and is watching the exchange with interest. “Does he speak?” Alexandra looks at him again. James nods and bows slightly. “I am James.” “And what Kingdom, House or Republic do you belong to – Sir James?” “The United States of America.” Alexandra looks at him with a bored annoyance. “There is no such place - seize him!”

  


 

  


  


  


 


	5. A Cure of Sorts

 

Chapter 5 - A Cure of Sorts

 

**Grant Forest. Beyond the Kingdom of Mars.**  

Kara rides silently beside the Chancellor waiting for the perfect moment to speak. “What is the Lunar Kingdom like?” Kara asks finally. The Chancellor smiles at her warmly. “We are no longer a monarchy, we are a republic. My title is given to me by my people, and it is to them that I answer. My brother still believes this to be a mistake, but commerce and education have flourished under this system in the short time it has been in place. It is our goal to become the leaders in industry within this realm. The Lunar Republic is a place were wonder is created...” “Why is industry so important to you?” Kara asks. “Those who can build a life can control it!” Kara cringes. “That is blasphemy! Only Rao can control life!” The Chancellor shakes her head sadly. “This is why your kingdom will fall into ruin – the refusal of any artful processing of the environment exposes you to vulnerabilities you can not imagine!” Kara scoffs. “The amount of mining that is done in your 'Republic' is offensive and a blight on the natural beauty of the land!” The Chancellor closes her eyes and swallows her rage.  

Letting out an exasperated breath the Chancellor says nothing. Kara, now worried by the Chancellor's sudden silence, says quietly, “Forgive me. Our difference of opinion should not impair our ability to become friends.” The Chancellor brings her horse to a stop and Kara does the same. The Chancellor looks Kara in the eye for a long moment.  

“We cannot be friends. You do not understand my position nor do you respect it. No friend of mine would call me a blasphemer for using the gifts that the Lady of Virtue has so graciously given me” the Chancellor hissed. Kara looks at her dismayed and tries to back-peddle. “My good Chancellor what I meant to say was - ” “Enough. It is quite evident that diplomacy is not your strong suit, so perhaps you will do better on the battle field!”  

The Chancellor attempts to steer her horse in the direction of the castle. Kara catches the rains and holds them firmly. “No-one is going to battle because of your wounded vanity! You are not a monarch – is that not what you stated at the beginning of our conversation?” The Chancellor clinches her jaw. “Indeed, and I am no fool either. Find someone else to play your servant!” The Chancellor tugs at the rains only to find they will not budge. Kara's eyes shine playfully, “Then what if I played yours?” 

**10 years later. CEO's office - L-Corp**  

Eve Tessmacher scrolls idly through budget reports on a Friday night. She looks at her watch and decides to call it a day. Resting her head in her hands she tries to decide what to feed her children for dinner. “I hear pumpkin stew is an easy nutritious meal...” comes a voice she hasn't heard in 10 years – a voice she has been yearning for. Snapping her head up Eve meets the glowing gold eyes of the love of her life - Cynthia Marlowe. Eve stops breathing. 

**Present day. Lena Luthor's secret laboratory – National City.**  

Lena wakes from a dream suddenly. For a moment she isn't sure what country she is in. When she sees Alex sleeping on the couch she remembers that Kara is having seizures. Kara... Lena is glad to find no sign of heart break in her heart regarding her best friend, but a deep worry is still present. Lena sleepwalks over to the sequencer and puts in a fresh batch of samples.  

Her hair now falling down her back is longer and blacker than it has ever been. Walking over to her guitar she picks it up and plugs it into her amp. Slipping on her wireless headphones she begins to play Stevie Ray Vaughn's _Rude Mood_. After the second run through Lena allows herself to let loose. By the fifth run through she has discarded her sweater, and is glistening with sweat as her fingers fly up and down the neck of her guitar. She stops suddenly and races back to the sequencer. Dialing in a new algorithm she presses the recalibration button and waits. Lena is unaware that Alex has been watching her the whole time.  

Alex is puzzled by the fluttering in her stomach. She recalls how Lena's hands caress the neck of her guitar, and how her hands then delicately handle the treatment samples. Alex shakes her head and yawns as Lena sits down beside her. “Any luck?” Lena shakes her head bitterly. Alex rests a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezes. Lena stares ahead blankly. The buzzer goes off. “Let's see if this batch is any better” Lena says rising from the couch and walking towards the sequencer...  

**Two days later. The D.E.O**  

Cat Grant paces anxiously as she waits for Kara to wake up. Alex administered the new treatment two days ago, and Lena left three days ago to tend to an emergency in Berlin. Cat feels alone and wishes she could talk to Cynthia... Kara's seizures have been getting worse. _What if they can't stabilize her this time? What if I loose her before we've had a chance to -_ her thought is cut off by a moan coming from Kara.   

“I'm so hungry” comes a raspy voice all of a sudden. Turning quickly Cat finds Kara struggling to sit up. “Sweetheart - no you have to lie still!” Cat rushes over and pushes Kara back into the pillows. Kara winces. “My lady takes such care of me, but would hold me hostage when we are friends?” Kara mumbles and passes out. Her heart monitor goes off and a team of doctors rush in, they push Cat into the hallway. Fighting off a panic attack Cat manages to dial a number she has been dreading. "Meet me at my penthouse - don't keep me waiting!"

 


	6. Of Fog & Glass

Chapter 6 – Of Fog & Glass

**Kara's Hospital Room – The D.E.O**

Kara lays deathly still on her hospital bed. She can hear Cat in the hallway on the phone with Lillian Luthor. _I must be dying for Cat to be on the phone with Lillian Luthor! Rao please take me away from this, I know they're trying their best, but I'm ready to go. I can't bare to see them suffer any longer!_ Kara can feel a tingling inside her head. "Hold on sweetheart – please!" Kara smiles at the intrusion into her mind. "So rude" she mumbles as she gives in to the sedative.

**10 years later. CEO's office - L-Corp**

"Breathe Cherie, breathe." Cynthia Marlowe says. Eve is hunched over her desk hyper ventilating. Cynthia rubs Eve's back soothingly. _Is she really here after all this time? But why now?_ The questions swirl in Eve's mind as her breathing normalizes. Hearing the loud frantic questions of Eve's mind prompts Cynthia to stop rubbing her back and walk toward the blue leather couch 3 meters away.

 _Perhaps she isn't ready, but can I really wait any longer? This persistent ache in my chest is not only distracting but it impairs my ability to 'travel'... she needs to cure me_ Cynthia muses. "Is it true?" Eve's voice intrudes suddenly. Cynthia turns toward her eyes flashing. Eve's voice trembles slightly, "That you've visited everyone but me over the years?" The aching feeling in Cynthia's chest increases. "Yes."

Cynthia settles herself at the edge of Eve's desk and waits for Eve to finish her thought. "I can't do this" she says finally, raising from her chair. Afraid to look at Cynthia she walks over to an awaiting tea trolley and pours out two cups. Feeling calmer she walks over to the couch and rests the tea cups on the coffee table. Cynthia, taking the hint, comes over but instead of taking a seat beside Eve, settles herself on the coffee table. Eve, unnerved at the sight of Cynthia's flawless brown legs, asks "Why are you here Cynthia – why now?"

Cynthia's eyes glow as she watches the currents of emotion swirl over Eve's face. "I am here to see you – just you and -" "Stop, please stop." Eve covers her eyes with a shaky hand. Cynthia, taking Eve's remaining hand, brings it to her lips. "We can't do this – I'm married. I have two kids, Darius and Omara – they just turned 5..." Eve smiles as she thinks of her children. Cynthia, reluctantly releases Eve's hand, and smiles at the images flashing in her mind. "They must be wonderful."

"Would we have had kids?" Eve asks suddenly. Cynthia gives her a sensual look and kisses her inner wrist, "We are giving birth to a new galaxy as we speak." Eve's pulse quickens and her mouth goes dry. Cynthia's eyes begin to glow, "No matter who you are with, or where in time you are, I am always yours" Cynthia whispers.

Eve shivers and bows her head, "But I have made them happy..." "Undoubtedly - but at what cost? You work yourself to death to avoid your husband and children that you love – why?" "Why? You showed me what was possible, then left me in a world of chains! Every breath ties me to this place, while you roam free - truly free. Unbound by obligation, circumstance and time itself! I'm not so vain as to think that it is because of me, but why on earth would you come back here Cynthia? Why would you risk your freedom to be trapped by my mundane existence?"

**Present day. Cat Grant's Penthouse**

Lillian Luthor stands in front of Cat Grant looking at her intensely. "You can't ask me to do this – anything but this!" "Lillian please – she's dying!" "Not my problem. I-I won't deal with that 'thing' again!" Lillian says through clinched teeth. Cat steps closer. She brings her hand to Lillian's cheek and begins to caress it gently. Lillian's eyes soften. "Kitty you don't want me to do this. It will ruin-" "She must live" Cat says firmly.

"Lena will figure it out." Cat shakes her head and moves her hand to Lillian's neck. Lillian's breath catches in her throat, in her mind every pleasant sexual experience she has ever had is now playing on a loop. "Wow that alien has taught you a few things..." Cat chuckles, "which one?" "So this isn't the Kryptonian's doing?" Lillian smiles drunkenly. "No, a talented attorney is the author of this technique..." Curiosity piqued Lillian asks, "How exactly are you doing this to me?" Cat smiles, "Do you want me to stop?"

Now on the couch, Lillian's head is in Cat's lap. "No just... explain what this is..." Cat caresses her ear, and she squirms in delight. "Well let's just say that instead of seducing you myself I'm letting your memories do it for me... We both know where my heart is right now..." Cat looks away suddenly as a few tears escape her eyes.

"But how?" Lillian whispers. Wiping away her tears Cat chuckles softly. Continuing to caress Lillian's face playfully, "Desire is a current like electricity. It can be diverted, manipulated, and since on some level, you want me too, I'm toying with you." Cat's fingers skim across Lillian's collar bone, Lillian's eyes close as a storm of phantom sensual caresses cover her body. "I feel drunk... why am I here again?" Cat smiles diabolically, "I need you to see a dangerous man about a very rare medicine..."

**Throne room. The Royal Castle of J'onzz – Kingdom of Mars.**

A prisoner is escorted into the throne room in chains, he has been beaten and starved for several days, he stinks of urine and vomit. "On your knees spy!" General Alexandra hisses, the prisoner falls heavily to his knees. The trumpets sound the King's arrival. The King enters smiling with princess Kara on his arm. She is regaling him with tales of her latest diplomatic adventures.

The princess's bubbly diatribe stops when she sees the clearly tortured man awaiting her father's judgment. "Father may I be excused?" Kara asks pinching her nose at the smell emanating from the tortured man before her. "It is time you become acquainted with the unpleasant side of statesmanship my dear." General Alexandra can't help smirk at her father's comment. "Your Majesty before you is a man claiming to be from an imaginary land called – what is it again prisoner?" The prisoner attempts to speak but can only manage to gasp. The King laughs, "leave the prisoner with me, I will cure him of his delusions!" Everyone laughs except Kara.

Taking the keys from her sister Kara unchains the man and gives him some water. "He has endured enough! If his intention was to kill or defile commander Lane he would have done so! Father he is clearly a Martian who has lost his mind! Send him to the garden instead of the gallows – please father!" General Alexandra rolls her eyes and waits for her father's pronouncement.

"One princess sees evil while the other sees good – what are we to do? Since we have tried torture and his delusions persist, it stands to reason that perhaps the therapeutic perfume of the crystal gardens will do him well" The King pronounces. "Have him bathed and properly attired" the King says to Kara, she nods gratefully. Alexandra glares at her, Kara sticks out her tongue in defiance. "What is your name?" Kara asks the prisoner. This time the prisoner manages to form a word. "James."


	7. For my sister I will endure...

 

Chapter 7 – For my sister I will endure...

 

 

 **Kara's Chambers. The Royal Castle of J'onzz – Kingdom of Mars.**  

“You promised her what! Have you gone mad?” Alexandra shouts at her sister. Un-phased Kara smiles, “Oh hush, I'll play her servant for an evening and the treaty will be saved - where is the harm?” “How are you so brilliant and so naïve?!!!” Alexandra says bewildered. “In every kingdom but ours servants are conscripted into the sexual service of their masters!” “But the Lunar kingdom is now a republic so... the same rules may still apply!” Kara looks at her sister aghast. She begins to pace, “What do I do if she wants me to - not that she isn't pretty but... I don't think I'm capable of playing the whore for an evening - or am I?” Alexandra gives her a pained look. “If you do this, all your love experiences going forward will be tainted by this event. Can you bear that? Can you reduce your desire to a transaction for the sake of your people – for the sake of your king?”  

Kara looks at her sister with tears shimmering in her eyes. “By Rao I can not! What in the name of Rao am I to do?” Alexandra looks at her solemnly, “You will allow me to take your place...”

 

 **Present day. Lena Luthor's Secret Lab – National City.**  

Lena puts yet another batch of samples in the sequencer. She removes the elastic from her hair and shakes it out, she then walks toward her guitar. Breathing deeply she picks up her Gothic black Epiphone _Les Paul_. She plays a loud and scrappy version of David Bowie's _Little Wonder_.   

Lena doesn't notice when Alex comes in, but she does catch the tail end of Alex's ecstatic air guitar routine. She giggles and so does Alex. “That was awesome!” Alex says. “I love David Bowie's Little Wonder, it's one of my favorite songs off the _Earthling_ album!” Lena smiles. “That's your nickname then – Wonder, Little Wonder.” Lena pulls out her phone and changes Alex's name to LW with emojis of a stethoscope, judo girl and a motorcycle. She shows Alex. Alex smiles and pulls out her phone, and under the name P.A.L are the emojis of a microscope, motorcycle and a rose.   

Lena blushes slightly at the sight of the rose next to her name. “What does P.A.L stand for?” Lena asks as she adds a heart next to Alex's contact info rmation . Alex blushes and answers with a question: “Do you know your playing style sounds a lot like Desert Moon?” Alex says, smiling broadly. “You're not the first one to tell me that – are you a hardcore Moonie?” Lena asks. “I don't know about hardcore, but I would definitely fly to Rome right now if I had tickets!” Alex laughs, and Lena makes a mental note.

 

**The Chancellor's chambers. The Royal Castle of J'onzz – Kingdom of Mars.**

 

The Chancellor, in a black and gold silk dressing gown, waits for Kara. The Chancellor swims in a sea of confusion and curiosity. Her thoughts drift to the strange princess. _What will a princess playing my servant for an evening prove? How will it mend an un-mendable injury?_ The Chancellor muses.   

A soft knock at the door rouses her from her thoughts. “Enter.” The door opens quietly and a woman dressed in a navy blue, floor length shapeless dress with a thick lace veil, walks in. She is bare foot and accompanied by two large men carrying a bath tub. The woman motions for the men to set the tub by the balcony. As the men leave three maids come in. Each has a large pail of water in either hand. One by one they empty the buckets into the tub. The three maids leave and a forth one comes in with a basket of gardenia petals. The veiled woman takes the basket and dismisses the maid.  

“So the princess turned counselor, turned servant, seeks to bathe me according to the book of Virtues?” The woman nods and bows elaborately. She then sprinkles the warm water with the gardenia petals and turquoise salt. 

 

“If memory serves me” the Chancellor says. “According to the 6th book of _Virtuous Acts,_ volume I in the chronicles of _The Blessed Lady of Virtue_ : 

 _If one bathest ones enemy in the soup of kindness and love, and drinketh of that soup, one frees said enemy of all malice, and grants salvation to both souls. The drinker and the bather are made One, and are forever bound in the pursuit of virtue._  

 _ **Golden edict**_ _: It is strictly forbidden to attempt to harm or seduce a participant during this ritual. Both participants must be unstained in their intention and participation. A period of two setting suns must pass, then a festival of thanks is to be given in praise to our Blessed Lady of Virtue._ _ **Disobedience of this edict is punishable with the public flogging of beloved family members, and the permanent maiming of limbs for the offending participant,”**_ The Chancellor states as she sinks into the deliciously warm water. 

The princess bathes the Chancellor's body carefully and reverently. As the Chancellor allows the princess to bathe her, she observes the hands that move expertly over her skin. There are faint scars on the princess's leanly muscled forearms, and a gold ring on her right hand bearing the seal of the house of J'onzz. The seal that only the eldest heir to the throne is allowed to wear...  

The Chancellor slowly removes the woman's veil to find the ravenous dark eyes of princess Alexandra. Scooping up a palm full of bath water, Alexandra drinks it slowly, her eyes staring boldly at the Chancellor. “It is done,” she says in a raspy voice that sends a shiver down the Chancellor's spine. “Know that I will bear any indignity for my sister's sake - whatever debt she owes you I will pay it!” The General's now black eyes roam liberally over the Chancellor's naked body. A blush stings her cheeks - the General smiles. “I had no idea you were a follower of Our Lady of Virtue,” the Chancellor says regaining her composure, and exiting the bathtub. As she wraps herself in a towel - princess Alexandra averts her eyes.  

Pacing back and forth the princess tells the Chancellor a story. “There was a time when I was not a princess, not of the house of J'onzz, a time when I was a Danvers...” Alexandra stops and faces the Chancellor. The Chancellor's eyes widen at the revelation. “The house of Danvers was thought to be dead, and their knowledge along with them! The house records - do you have them?” she asks. Alexandra smiles proudly, “Every last one. I procured the last of them a fortnight ago.” The Chancellor gives her a giddy smile. “Do you know what this could mean for the lands far and wide? Do you have any idea?” she says gently taking both of Alexandra's hands in hers.  

The General, momentarily distracted by the Chancellor's touch and the delicious contrast of her pale skin against the dark bathing towel, averts her eyes again and nods. “Then why are you here instead of assuming your rightful place?” Alexandra sighs heavily and releases the Chancellor's hands. 

Walking towards the door Alexandra says, “Because no one can handle that much power, and stay sane.” She leaves shutting the door softly behind her.

 

  


 


	8. Of Proposals & Paris

Chapter 8 – Of Proposals & Paris

**Grant Forest. Near the gates to the Kingdom of Mars**

A magenta eyed witch regards the J'onzz castle enviously. "Soon my treacherous children you will pay for your blasphemy and vice! Soon you will be cleansed. I will not be merciful but I will be quick!" She mutters to herself. Looking down at her gnarled and twisted leg she hatches a plot to overthrow the king.

**2 weeks later. Cat Grant's Penthouse.**

Lillian Luthor paces back and forth frazzled and holding a vile in her gloved hands. "Kitty you don't want this, once you take it he owns you until you have fulfilled his 'favor'. I have 10 hours to return it – please, give Lena a bit more time!" "You have an awful lot of faith in a daughter that you have tried to kill more than once." "Oh please if I wanted her dead she would be dead within the hour! I only toy with her life on occasion to ensure she lives up to her potential! I doted too much on Lex and look where he ended up? Bested by that slack jawed lackey Clark Kent and in an insane asylum... One of the most brilliant minds on the planet in a padded cage!" Her eyes flash with anger, sadness and loss. "She has 5 hours, Kara seems to be okay at the moment, but that could change at any time." Lillian breathes a sigh of relief. She puts the vile in a metal padded brief case. She picks up the phone and dials a number she hasn't used in years. "Did you get my parcel?" "Hello to you too mother..."

**2 weeks earlier. The D.E.O – Alex's Office**

Alex still couldn't believe that she was going to a Desert Moon concert in Paris or that Lena knew her! Alex had a crush on Desert Moon ever since Maggie had introduced her to her music. Maggie... Alex's heart twinges slightly. She had seen her yesterday from afar at a crime scene. Images of Maggie's petite yet imposing frame invade Alex's mind. Alex puts her head in her hands and takes a deep breath. A familiar smell envelops her before she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. Alex smiles.

"Are you okay?" Alex turns in her chair to meet warm emerald eyes. "Lena." Lena's brow wrinkles with concern. "I'm fine" Alex says in response to her look. Lena glares at her in response but says nothing. "No need to go subzero on me P.A.L!" Alex puts her hands up in surrender - Lena raises an eyebrow. "It stands for Perfectly Awesome Lena - remember? Though right now your silent act is kind of annoying..." Lena laughs. "PAL eh? Alright well you are a M _oonie_ so it stands to reason that you're a bit off..." Alex pokes her playfully in response. "So your plane or mine?" Alex says playfully, Lena can't help but laugh. "Obviously mine! There will be champagne, and no sign of sweaty service men!" "Hey! Don't talk about my boys like that, you know we have a sent free policy!"

Lena shakes her head at Alex's earnestness. Taking her hand Lena leads them out the door, Alex disregards the looks they get as they leave the facility. "I wonder about you sometimes..." Lena begins. "Do you?" Alex says flirtatiously. Lena laughs at her exaggerated tone and pokes her playfully. "Yes I do, you're always out in the field dealing with dangerous alien threats, and I wonder when you have time to actually live..." Lena says turning towards Alex as her armored, chauffeured car takes them to a private airfield. Alex eyes darken and images of Sunday mornings in bed with Maggie flood her mind. Alex closes her eyes, and turns toward the window away from Lena. "Living is overrated..."

**Library, J'onzz Castle – Kingdom of Mars**

Princess Kara gives the Chancellor a lethal glare. "What have you done with my sister? She hasn't been seen in two full days!? By Rao if you have harmed or disgraced her - " "What will you do Counselor? Send one of your maids to give me a lashing?" Kara recoils as if she has been struck. Recovering, she clinches her jaw resolutely as she advances on the Chancellor. "If you are responsible for the slightest harm to my sister by the blood of Rao I will slit - " "Kara!"

They both turn to find Alexandra in the doorway wearing a thick fur cape. She shakes some snow off the hood before resting it near the fire. Kara rushes into her arms. "I thought she had - " Kara stutters tears flowing openly on Alexandra's shoulder. "I am well my sister, hush now, I am well." Kara tightens her grasp on her sister as she remembers Alexandra being gravely wounded in the Argo wars two years ago. "You said you would never leave without saying good bye again" Kara whispers. Alexandra hugs her back. "You are right, forgive me?" Kara nods no. Alexandra laughs, "well I guess you don't want the present I brought you then?" "Present? What present?" Kara says releasing her. Alexandra smiles. "It may or may not be a wild feline, perhaps you should check your rooms." Kara's eyes widen with delight, and she rushes out of the room without a word.

Alexandra turns her gaze to the Chancellor who is sitting at the edge of a table in the corner of the room. Alexandra smiles brightly, "Don't worry I have a gift for you as well Chancellor!" The General retrieves a heavy leather bound journal from the inner pocket of her cloak. Intrigued, the Chancellor approaches, resting the journal on the tea table, the General waits for the Chancellor's reaction.

 _"The Book of Infinite Cures and Curses Volume I_ – I thought I saw the last edition of this burned two years ago!" The Chancellor says with awe. She handles the book with reverence and care. Turning to page 2 in the red section:

A song of _Solace & Sincerity_ \- cure for rare poisons and mild degrees of madness.

_Materials:_

_4 bowls made of sacred crystal rock_

_1 lb of dried jasmine flower_

_1 lb Fresh juniper leaves_

_2 blue crystal balls (lunar variety)_

_2 pink quartz balls (Argo variety)_

_Tears of a young virgin or a truly virtuous woman_

_Method:_

_Separate all ingredients into 4 parts. Place 1 part of the ingredient mixture in each bowl. Use each crystal & quartz ball to grind the ingredients into a fine paste. Note each ball must be used in the grinding of ingredients and must be paired with the same bowl..._

_Song:_

_When Kings set round the table, and Queens come riding in, then power be to the people, and Love shall rein again._

The Chancellor's hand is gripping the General's forearm as she reads the cure. "Fascinating" the Chancellor whispers. "You must allow me to make a copy of this!" The General nods. "No, I can not. Only the heirs to the house and their spouses are permitted to make copies." The Chancellor turns to her eyes shining. "Marry me then?" The General laughs. "Already the knowledge has gone to your head?" "General you will find no better match than me, I share your religion, I am from an esteemed family and also share a ferocious devotion for those whom I love." The General is taken aback by the Chancellor's sincerity. "You have bathed me according to _The Book of Virtues_ and trusted me with your most cherished secret, so I am already bound to you – marriage would be a mere formality..."

The General runs a hand nervously through her hair and begins to pace. "If we do this it will cause a war. Martians will not be ruled by the house of Luthor! This is madness, if you want to share my bed you are welcome to, but no more talk of matrimonial unions!" The General stops pacing, the Chancellor is once more perched on the edge of the corner table, "Come here General."

Alexandra hesitates for a moment then walks over to join the Chancellor. Sitting down next to her Alexandra waits silently. The firm pressure of the Chancellor's hand holding her own is a comfort Alexandra doesn't expect. "Your kingdom is safe with me, but most importantly your heart is too. Navigating all of this will be difficult, but I assure you worth while." The Chancellor places a delicate kiss on her cheek and leaves her to brood in silence.

**2 weeks earlier. Paris. Noon.**

Alex wakes as the wheels touchdown at Charles De Gaule Airport. Lena has her feet up and is typing furiously on her laptop. Lena looks up from her laptop. "Morning sleepy head" she says warmly. Alex is enchanted by the sight of Lena in her glasses and lounge wear. "Did you sleep well?" Lena asks turning her attention back to her laptop. Alex yawns in response. "Yep, I feel like I could go for a run." Lena looks up briefly and smiles. "Well the hotel has a full gym so..." Alex unhooks her seat belt and walks over to take a seat next to Lena.

On Lena's laptop screen are four windows. One is a simulation of the cure for Kara, the next financial charts, the third a German newspaper, and the forth a report that Lena is in the midst of finishing. "Multitasking as usual I see" Alex says smiling. "Oh please, I'm relaxing, if I was working I would have at least ten screens open!" Alex shakes her head in disbelief. "Okay there P.A.L" Lena continues to type "And what does P.A.L stand for again?" Alex blushes slightly. "You know what it means!" Lena gives her a sultry look over the top of her glasses, "Do I?"

Alex squeezes her hand and smiles innocently. "So when is the concert?" Lena shakes her head and chuckles. "20 _heurs_ , but it's best to get there early. We'll have lunch, then you can have a nap. I won't be attending the concert because I have a few things to take care of, but we can go riding tomorrow if you like." Alex's smile morphs into a comical frown. "But can't you stay for the concert?" Alex says giving Lena her best puppy dog eyes. Lena giggles, "I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise you won't even know I'm gone..."

 **Hours later. Lena Luthor's Laboratory – Berlin Germany**.

"So it worked?" Lena says as she walks into her lab to meet Karsh Abdullah's warm gaze. "See for yourself" Karsh says replaying the footage of the experiment. On screen Lena can see that each quartz bowl has one quartz sphere inside it. The bowls are arranged in a cross like pattern, each sphere begins to float as the test area is flooded with sound. Lena zooms in to read the hertz meter. "This could be the missing piece we've been looking for..."


	9. A Garden of Simulations

 

Chapter 9 – A Garden of Simulations

 

 **J'onzz Castle – Kingdom of Mars**  

Two large burly men escort James Olsen roughly into a tiled room. “Disrobe prisoner!” One of the men says harshly. James does as he is told. The other guard hands him a bucket of water, a rag and a bar of yellow soap. “Wash” says the guard. James complies. Relishing the sight of the grime being washed off his body, James begins to feel like himself again. He observes his surroundings more closely and determines he can easily overpower the guards. One of the guards leaves and James decides to strike, but before he can make his move the other guard returns. The guard is carrying a change of clothes. “Put it on” he says. James takes the clothes and puts them on. The clothes are a white tunic and a pair of white draw string pants. The guard also gives him back his bronze sword now sheathed in a fine leather scabbard. James, now confused asks, “where are you taking me?” “Come with us and see” the second guard says. 

They lead James towards the most beautiful garden he has ever seen. All the trees and plants seem to be covered in a clear crystal like ice. In the middle is a statue of The Lady of Virtue. The statue is an eight foot slab of translucent yellow quartz, it seemingly has no human characteristics but there are calculated chunks missing throughout the slab. 

Approaching the statue James can feel a humming sensation throughout his body. He falls to his knees when he can see the 'face' of the statue. Looking into two protruding shards he can swear they are looking directly at him. James begins to feel dizzy when he hears a clear voice. _It's good to see you James. How are you feelin_ g? James blinks several times then he realizes that he is hearing the voice in his head. _Have I finally gone mad? Why does this statue look like CJ's sister? Where is CJ? Is she okay? Am I dead - is this some sort o_ _f_ _purgatory?_ James muses. _It looks like me because it is me, She's fine, you're in a stasis realm and sane for the moment. You're here to help J'onn escape._ James can feel a burning in his chest. “But how?” James questions silently. “ _There will be an obstacle that you must help him overcome, if you are successful then you both will be free, if not then you will be lost forever in this realm. Keep your sword with you at all times, the threat will strike when you least expect it_.” The voice fades and James closes his eyes. 

To the guards James is on his knees with his hands folded in a supplication position. There are tears rolling down his face and he is shaking. The statue appears to glow and hum. James has a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Suddenly his eyes close and he falls to the ground. James lays dead still but the guards make no move to assist him. An hour passes when one of the guards decides to approach. “Hey - leave him! He's not dead and he's not bleedin. The general said to stay with him until he can stand again.” The guard nods and goes back to his place. As if roused by the voices James sits up. With both hands on his heart he rises to his feet. “Take me to the king.” 

 **Present day. Lena Luthor's Laboratory – National City.**  

“Why are you always in your Lab?” Alex asks casually while working on a sample of the cure for Kara. Lena, too tired to lie says, “Loneliness – it helps me assuage my loneliness,” her tone is matter of fact and weary. Alex nods in understanding. “Tea?” she asks and Lena nods gratefully. The sequencer buzzer goes off. 

Alex pours Lena's tea and adds two drops of honey and a ¼ teaspoon of lemon juice. Lena watches her with a slightly bewildered gaze – _she know_ _s_ _how I take my tea_ she thinks to herself. Alex places the tea in front of her and squeezes her shoulder. “Life is best lived out loud Lena – hiding makes everything shit,” Alex says over her shoulder. Lena nods smiling “Duly noted sensei, duly noted.” Alex opens the sequencer and removes the samples. Walking back to the testing station she places half of the samples in front of Lena, then walks back to her testing station. 

Half way through examining the samples Lena leaves her station and picks up her guitar. She begins to play the slow retro blues tune _Our love_ by Gary Clark. She looks calmly out the window, swaying gently. Alex notices a change in the sample as she listens to Lena play. Looking up from her microscope she watches Lena sway and wishes Lena was playing for her. As if hearing the request Lena turns around and walks slowly towards Alex. She stops playing a few feet from were Alex is sitting. Alex claps enthusiastically, Lena blushes and smiles shyly.  

“So?” Alex motions her over and points to the sample she is working on. Lena rests her guitar on it's stand and eagerly approaches Alex's station. Looking through the microscope Lena smiles. “This is actually promising! What did you do - the sequence looks different?” Alex shrugs and laughs, “It's all you PAL!” Lena giggles somewhat hysterically, “We cracked it!” “You cracked it,” Alex says pulling her into a giddy hug. 

Alex means to let her go. But as Lena relaxes into her embrace and buries her nose in Alex's neck, Alex can't help pressing herself into Lena's fragrant softness. Inhaling sharply Alex then lets her go abruptly. Lena looks at Alex curiously. “What?” Alex says anxiously. Lena rolls her eyes, “Nothing Alex, it's nothing,” she turns away and walks toward the couch. “Looks like we should share this with Kara” she says absently. Settling herself on the couch she pinches the bridge of her nose wearily. She can feel a wave of tiredness overtaking her, she stares blankly a head - catatonic. 

Alex, worried by Lena's expression approaches slowly. Settling beside her Alex reaches out- Lena gets up and begins to pace. Alex runs a hand through her hair. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Lena stops pacing. “Alex...” She looks at Alex with a raw hunger that makes Alex's heart stop. Rising from the couch, and not breaking eye contact, Alex finds herself in front of Lena.  

Lena's hands find their delicate way to Alex's neck, her heart races as she then presses her lips to Alex's. A pent up passion is set loose as their kiss deepens. Lena, feeling a driving heat between her legs, tilts her pelvis forward causing Alex to moan at the subtle contact. 

Alex has no idea how they end up on the couch, were her shirt disappears to, or why the sight of Lena Luthor on top of her excites her so much. Lena has her lips buried in Alex's neck when a familiar voice rings out from across the room. “I see you're trying out a new method of testing!” Lena groans into Alex's neck and whispers, “How did she get in?” Alex strokes her back and shrugs. Letting out an exasperated sigh Lena sits up, putting on Alex's shirt she then tosses Alex her sweater. Alex smiles at the sight of Lena in her David Bowie t-shirt.  

The pair rise slowly from the couch and walk towards a very testy Cat Grant. “We have a viable treatment” they say in unison. Cat looks at them unimpressed, “I've heard this before and then two weeks later Kara is having night seizures, and coughing up blood!” Alex clinches her jaw and Lena squeezes Alex's arm as she feels her tensing. Before Alex can succumb to her rage Lena says, “You're right, we'll take the treatment over now and see how she reacts to it.” Alex looks at Lena appalled. “But we still have to test it - this is reckless!” Alex says angrily to Cat. “True, but I can't stand to see her in pain any longer,” Cat says her voice cracking. Alex's expression softens immediately and she puts her arm around Cat. Looking at Lena, she nods. Lena packs up the samples and turns out the lights in the lab. “Now let's bring Kara home for good.”  

 **The Library. J'onzz castle - Kingdom of Mars.**  

“So what is the theme of the ball?” Kara asks Alexandra cheerily. In the corner a small mountain lion frolics on the rug near the fire, Kara looks on adoringly. Alexandra smiles, “New friendship.” “What a splendid theme!” Kara claps excitedly. “We can introduce James to the court!” Alexandra looks at Kara harshly. “No we will not - he is a prisoner and clearly a spy!” Kara rolls her eyes. “He went into the _Crystal Garden_ and was visited by the Lady of Virtue herself - how can he be a spy? Scripture says “Of those who find me in the garden treat them as the cherished and praise them in the song of your beating heart...” “Since when are you a scholar of the Virtue Texts?” “Since Lady Catherine of the house of Grant accepted our proposal” Kara says slyly, Alexandra rolls her eyes. “When will your obsession with Lady Catherine end?” Kara smiles, “when I am _a praised song in her beating heart_ of course.” Alexandra shakes her head in disgust. “How many times has she spurned your offers of friendship and kindness? The woman is clearly an embittered shrew! Save your kind graces for those who deserve it.” Kara sputters red faced and shaking, “Like who- The Chancellor, a head of state that suffers from grand delusions? One who would be like _Rao_ himself? Who would cloak their arrogance in the Grand tapestry of _T_ _he Lady of Virtue_ herself?!!!” Alexandra laughs and falls into a chair. “It would seem that we are both ensnared by uncommon women! Dear sister you must learn to love the Chancellor for she may be my wife in the future, and I suspect the widow Grant will be your lover soon enough, so I promise to do the same!” Alexandra starts to chuckle again. “You are going to marry her - for the Love of _Rao_ why? So she can kill you in your sleep? The Luthors are known for their treachery and their malice. Do you think she has forgotten that you literally took the hand of their last King? This is madness - we must consult father at once!” Before Alexandra can protest Kara has left and is running in the direction of the throne room. Alexandra follows slowly and wonders if her sister is right... 

 **Present day. D.E.O – Laboratory**  

Lena looks at Kara's monitors and the data that is syncing to her laptop. _What is that blueish layer around her cells?_ Lena muses. Lena applies various simulations to the data coming from Kara's monitors. On a whim she decides to run the data from the Berlin experiment against Kara's current data. Seeing that there are potential ways to apply the Berlin data she designs a program to run a multi-layered simulation. Three hours later the program is done and running the simulation. 

Lena grabs her guitar and walks down the hall to Kara's room. Entering the room quietly she looks down at her friend. Kara's face is unusually pale and the tattoo on her wrist seems to have grown darker. Lena draws a chair close to the bed and begins to play softly. She thinks of the months of work that have gone into the latest treatment and then she thinks of Alex. Smiling she thinks of Alex's warm brown eyes, and the way her hands- 

“Lee?” Kara calls out from her hospital bed. Lena stops strumming her guitar. “Good morning Kara – how do you feel?” Lena says setting down her guitar and perching herself on the edge of the bed. “Good, really good - no nightmares, though Alex and I were just arguing over you and I think I upset her - where is she? And where is Cat? And where am I?” Lena chuckles at the barrage of answers, “She's on her way, Alex is in a meeting and you're still at the D.E.O.” Kara squints her eyes slightly and sniffs the air, “Is that Alex's t-shirt?” Lena's cheeks redden slightly, suddenly Cat Grant comes breezing through the door, “Sweetheart you're awake! How are you feeling?” Kara's face breaks into a giddy smile, “Babe! I feel so much better, though the air tastes like bubble gum and anchovies. Wow you smell so good, and have you always been so soft...” 

Lena slips out of the room quickly to come face to face with Alex. “Is Kara up?” “Yeah, but Cat is in with her – are you hungry?” “Are you cooking?” Alex says suggestively. Lena giggles, ”Only if you agree to help.” Alex puts her arm around Lena and kisses her cheek, “For you Ms. Luthor anything!” 

 **Throne Room J'onzz Castle – Kingdom of Mars**  

Kara finds the king on his throne sifting through various scrolls as he speaks with James. She slows her pace and listens to their conversation. “So our _Blessed Lady_ revealed to you that you are here to guide me to a long lost land, and that we must guard against a looming new threat?” James nods, “Yes your majesty.” “You are a man who claims to be from an unknown land, who has suddenly undergone a religious conversion that has rendered you utterly loyal to a king you do not know? Has all sense left your mind? These fantastic tales of yours will not convince me to part with my gold in order to protect myself from some “new” threat. Such lunacy might work on the rulers of the _Lunar Republic_ but not in the kingdom of Mars!” The king glares at James. Mopping his brow James falls to one knee, “You are no stranger to me your majesty, in the land I come from you are a great hero, from a foreign world, with uncommon powers that you use in service of the people. Your generosity stems from a great sadness. The sadness of your wife and daughters lives claimed by a vicious war – one that saw your beloved father imprisoned for an eternity, and you expelled... If you see my devotion as a delusion – why not use it? _Goh zazu_ _kr_ _arum ha zazuk_ _r_ _a - murr_ (If the truth is not true then I am for death)” The scrolls drop from the kings hands and he rises from his throne slowly.

 

 

 


End file.
